<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey and Vine by wardenariana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677134">Honey and Vine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenariana/pseuds/wardenariana'>wardenariana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:23:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenariana/pseuds/wardenariana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow burn romance between a mage Warden and Alistair. Summary to be updated as I go!</p><p>Chapter One: Ariana, the newest Grey Warden recruit, and her party prepare to leave Lothering. Unfortunately Templars are everywhere, including a certain someone she's keen to avoid. Ariana and Alistair begin to bond over their shared losses and poor sense of humour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Original Grey Warden Character(s) (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey and Vine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So various moments of this fic have been rattling around in my head for years, and I finally decided to get it written down! Looking forward to getting to some of the more, ahem, 'close' scenes when my confidence in sharing my writing is a bit better. Feedback is appreciated as is advice for tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the imminent danger of her current situation, all that Ariana could think about was the thorn wrapped tightly around her ankle, and how she wished she could remove herself from it. But the Templars were inching closer and closer to the thick gathering of bushes she was currently shrouded by, and the risk that the slightest movement could betray her was far too high to consider. For the first time, Ariana found herself grateful for the harsh groans of their armour. The sound, the dull shine of the hefty metal, the slither of a drawn blade; everything about them had always filled her with a paralysing fear. But now, crouched amongst the thorns and holding her breath it provided a strange comfort. Ariana wasn’t sure whether that was because it helped her to gauge their proximity, or because the things she had experienced in the last month were so horrific that the oppression of the Templars paled in comparison.</p><p>“Does anyone else recognise this path?” Ariana could hear that the Templar had no helmet on. His voice was an octave higher than expected. He sounded young, even younger than herself. A gruff voice broke her train of thought.</p><p>“Nothing to recognise. All these woods look the same to me. Bloody dark and cold.”</p><p>“But you see that tree there? That’s an elm, you don’t usually see so many of these in southern forests, but you can tell because-”</p><p>The boy was interrupted by a series of snickers from his comrades, who began to talk amongst themselves, shamelessly mocking him, harsh words echoing through their helms. The target of their remarks remained silent. While the casual conversation of the party eased Ariana’s paranoia that they were looking for her, she found her tense body trembling as the group came to a halt only a few feet away.</p><p>“He’s soft this one. Clearly not ready to be in the field if you ask me.”</p><p>“Believe me, if we weren’t so desperate for more troops, Flower here would be back in the Chantry with his training!”</p><p>“I’m just trying to help.” The young Templar’s words were barely more than a whisper. “I just thought because I know the area I could use my knowledge to-”</p><p>“You calling us stupid boy?” One of the men said with an edge to his tone that could sharpen a blade. His voice was strong, and harsh. Ariana suspected that he was the leader of the search party. In her experience those least fit to be protectors were those that most often rose through the ranks.</p><p>“N-no, I..” A string of incoherent, disjointed sentences forced their way out as he tried to explain himself, terrified and knowing full well that anything he said would be twisted into an excuse for punishment by his superior. Ariana felt bad for the boy. She harboured no such sympathies towards the order, but it became clear to her that he was simply someone rushed through a process he may not have even chosen for himself. A situation that Ariana knew all too well.</p><p>Between the leaves, Ariana could just about see the leader now, his face twisted into a solid frown she suspected was always present, as he loomed over the stuttering boy. His armoured hand gripped his helmet with such tension she was certain he would strike the boy with it. Part of her wanted to intervene, but she knew better than to give into such a foolish thought. Even if they weren’t looking for her specifically, they were most certainly looking for surviving Wardens or apostates. Unfortunately for Ariana, she was both. Her eyes darted around the forest, hoping an opportunity to distract the Templar would materialise, one that would not betray her position but still offer the young man a reprieve from his superior’s wrath.</p><p>“What’s that boy? I can’t hear you over your pathetic wheezing!” His voice somehow became even more menacing with the increase of volume. The boy could barely get out a syllable before he was interrupted by the sound of armoured boots marching towards them. Two more Templars appeared on the path from behind the group.</p><p>“What’s going on here? A little loud for a search party don’t you think?”</p><p>This time it was a woman’s voice. Ariana craned her head slightly, hoping to peer through the dense leaves in the newcomers direction. She was certain that she recognised her voice.</p><p>“None of your business.” One of the helmeted men sneered.</p><p>The woman’s companion replied. “Look, let’s not get into this. One of the villagers said he’d seen someone sneaking in the woods to the West, and the commander wants us to take a look.”</p><p>Ariana’s blood instantly went ice cold, her head swelling with a numb panic. She knew this voice all too well. The two groups of Templars continued to talk, but it was drowned out by the blood thumping in her ears. It took someone walking uncomfortably close to Ariana’s hiding spot for her to snap back into focus.</p><p>The Templars set off, heading back towards Lothering, although not down the path they had followed. She assumed they had opted to stay in the forest and skirt around the village. Whatever their reasons, she was glad for it. It took her a while to stand up again, partly to be certain her predators had gone, partly due to the tingling in her legs she knew would turn into pain as the blood began recirculating. Ariana took a moment to regulate her breathing, stretch, and scoop up the berries and herbs she had been harvesting, before she hurried down the path back into civilisation.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Lothering came into view. It was a shoddy little village, a humble collection of houses, a few farmsteads and a tavern. The Chantry was the largest building in the town, and easily the most well kept. Ariana kept clear of there, not least because of the sight of several Templars questioning villagers in the courtyard. She knew that Cullen wouldn’t be there, after all, he was in the woods hunting apostates, yet she still found herself searching for a sign of his golden hair. Ariana wasn’t entirely sure whether she dreaded or desired seeing him again. It hadn’t been so long ago that she had been in the Circle and yet it felt like another life. A host of memories sprung into her mind at an almost alarming rate. There had been so much confusion, so much change in the last month that Ariana had hardly spared a thought for what she was leaving behind. At the time, it hadn’t really felt like she was leaving anything behind.</p><p>Dane’s Refuge, Lothering’s aptly named tavern, was full to bursting, yet no louder than the town itself. Ariana entered a room full of desperate people, with little coin to spare, simply trying to find safety between any four walls they could. Refugees were already camped out in the streets, and those that had managed to squeeze into the Dane’s modest rooms had little to celebrate. Everyone knew what was coming, and nobody wanted to talk about it.</p><p>Ariana gave Dane a slight nod before slipping into the kitchen, where Dane had kindly offered them a place to wait until nightfall. Morrigan and Leliana both looked relieved to see that she had returned. Whether Morrigan was genuinely glad to see that Ariana was alright, or if it was simply the knowledge that her status as a fellow apostate wasn’t under threat, she wasn’t sure. The Qunari, Sten, simply sat stoically beside the fire. Leliana however, greeted her warmly.</p><p>“You’re back! Did you get everything you needed?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Ariana gently laid the herbs down on the table. “We should be able to make a few potions and poultices with these.”</p><p>“I would hope so, after we gave all of our own away to those vagrants!” It was Morrigan who replied. Her voice was strong, and quite beautiful, Ariana thought. It would almost be melodical if there wasn’t such venom in every word.</p><p>“We are all the Maker’s children, and should treat each other with kindness, especially those that cannot fend for themselves.” Leliana’s thickly accented voice was truly musical. Ariana imagined that she was a great singer, after all, the Orlesian love performance and drama, or at least that’s what she had been told. Considering the bloody history between Orlais and Fereldan, perhaps she shouldn’t believe such stereotypes.</p><p>“The world is a cruel place. Look for the best in everyone if you must. I, however, shall not be blinded by such childish fantasies.”</p><p>Ariana considered intervening in the conversation, and diverting from the antagonistic direction it had taken. But what could she say that would help? She didn’t believe in the Maker. Her family had hardly been Chantry goers, and she simply couldn’t bring herself to believe in an all knowing being that had turned their back on a world in such dire need. That being said, Morrigan was being particularly harsh to Leliana, a devout sister. One that could fight, true, but a member of the Chantry no less. Luckily they were interrupted by the return of another companion.</p><p>“Hey! It worked! You’re not dead!” Beamed Alistair.</p><p>“It worked? What worked?”</p><p>“Well, while I was buying supplies I noticed a Templar search party head into the woods on the path you had taken, so I devised a cunning plan. I played the apostate fearing refugee and told the Templars at the Chantry that I’d seen someone skulking around to the West, knowing that they’d rather send their men in the direction of an actual sighting, thus saving you!”</p><p>“Incredible. What a brilliant tactical mind you have. It’s a wonder how you lost all of your fellow Wardens at Ostagar!” Morrigan was dripping with sarcasm. Alistair’s face contorted into a harsh glare as he took in a deep breath, no doubt ready to retort with equal vitriol.</p><p>“Alistair! Could you give me a hand with some more gathering? Morrigan, why don’t you take over this for me?” Ariana was desperate to avoid another confrontation between them.</p><p>“Very well.” Morrigan’s icy stare did not falter as she snatched up the ingredients.</p><p>Leliana gently rose from her stool with all the elegance of a noble lady. “We could also do with some game. If you have a bow I could use, it would be much appreciated.”</p><p>“Sure, take mine.” Ariana nodded towards a slim, simple bow leaning gently towards the fireplace. “I’m no good with it anyway.” Having grown up in a family that was often on the road Ariana had some experience using a bow as a child. Her magical abilities had been discovered by the Chantry before she was old enough to hunt however, so she had never had the chance to hone her skills on moving targets.</p><p>Once more, Ariana slid through the nervous crowd. As they left the tavern, Leliana peeled off towards the farmsteads and Western forest. Alistair appeared to be annoyed still, but Ariana knew it was just surface level exasperation. She could see, plain as day, that he was hurting. In only a few days he had lost everything. Of course he was upset.</p><p>“Thanks, by the way.” Ariana’s gratitude seemed to break Alistair’s circular thoughts.</p><p>“Thanks? For what?”</p><p>“For the distraction. Getting the Templars away I mean. They were getting uncomfortably close to finding me.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” The words were drawn out. He was finding it hard to focus on even the simplest conversation. But she was kind, and he wanted to make an effort to appreciate that. “You’re welcome. We’re in this together aren’t we?”</p><p>Ariana chuckled slightly, remembering when they first met. “One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together.” She recited.</p><p>Now it was Alistair that laughed. “Yeah, that old pearl of wisdom. You know me!” Together they smiled, but it was short lived and they soon trailed off into silence. They continued to meander through the town. There wasn’t really anything else they needed, it had simply been an excuse to keep Alistair and Morrigan apart.</p><p>“We are. In this together I mean. Just so you know.” Ariana turned towards him slightly as they walked, hoping to catch his eyes. “If you ever want to talk, I’m here. If I can help, I want to.”</p><p>Alistair didn’t reply straight away. He actually seemed somewhat taken aback by what she had said. “I...thank you. I really appreciate that. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so upset earlier. Not when there’s so much riding on us. It doesn’t help us for me to fall apart now.”</p><p>“Alistair, you don’t have to apologise. Especially not for mourning. Duncan was important to you, I get that. I know that I didn’t really know him that well, but I understand what that sort of loss is like.”</p><p>“Maker, of course you do. Here I am complaining about this to not only a fellow Warden but also a Circle mage! I can only imagine what your life must’ve been like. All the people that you’ve had to leave behind.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t say that. Your feelings matter.” Ariana didn’t want to push him, but she felt like she needed to say more. “I don’t want to tell you that it’ll just go away. It won’t. But, with time it gets easier, and I find talking about it can help a lot too. You don’t have to bear the burden of your grief alone.” He seemed to be taking it all in, his mind turning over her words.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say. No one’s ever spoken to me like that before. No one’s ever made me feel like my feelings matter, or even bothered to listen to me. You’re different to a lot of people you know?”</p><p>Ariana felt deeply uncomfortable in the direction that the conversation had taken. She had never been one to take a compliment on something as surface level as her handwriting, nevermind anything so meaningful.</p><p>“Huh, because I’m an apostate, Warden and outlaw all at once?” Humour seemed like the easiest way to deflect, but it fell embarrassingly flat.</p><p>“No.” Alistair stopped, turned towards her and gently grasped her elbow, slowing her to a standstill. “Because… I don’t know why.” He was always one to make a joke, but now he was deadly serious. Ariana had not seen him so earnest. Now she was the one lost for words.</p><p><em>His eyes are a nice colour.</em> She thought. <em>Makers breath, why am I thinking about that? Now is certainly not the time to be having such thoughts. Say something! Quickly! He’s going to think I’m an idiot if I don’t say something soon.</em> It was then that she saw him, and his golden hair. He clearly hadn’t seen her yet, but when he did, they would be in serious trouble.</p><p>“Shit!” She hissed.</p><p>“I.. what?” Alistair’s brows knitted together in confusion.</p><p>“Quickly!” Despite her low voice the urgency was unmistakable. Alistair couldn’t sense any darkspawn nearby so he knew it wasn’t that that had spooked her. No, it must be Templars or some of Loghain’s men.</p><p>Ariana took his arm and hurriedly led him into a collection of crowded tents; a makeshift campsite for some of the refugees. “Shit, shit, shit.” Ariana continued to chant under her breath. She was gripping Alistair’s wrist so tightly he could feel how warm her skin was through his shirt. She was really, really startled. Her panic was so sudden, so extreme, that he was unable to make much more sense of the situation. He simply followed where she led, and attempted to keep pace with her seemingly sure footed steps. That was until they charged head first into the old woman. They had helped her out earlier by donating some supplies for her to tend to the wounded, and she had been incredibly grateful. Grateful, and loud.</p><p>“Oh, Wardens! I’m so glad I bumped into you! Your generous donation is much appreciated. You are a true testament to your order. I’ve always thought that the Wardens were...”</p><p>Ariana’s panic hit a new level. She mumbled out a quick courtesy before spinning on her heels and charging back the way they had come, the woman’s thanks continuing despite. She had no idea where she was going. She couldn’t keep heading further into the camp, lest the woman announce her Warden status to everyone like a village crier. But now she was heading back towards where she had seen Cullen, and the tents were packed so closely together that it would be difficult to find another path out without causing a commotion. She didn’t think things could get worse until she heard Cullen’s voice, clear as day and very close. Ducking into the nearest tent seemed like the best thing to do. Alistair could barely hold back a yelp of shock as he tumbled in behind her.</p><p>He landed with a thud and was amazed that the tent did not fall down around them. Ariana’s foot had caught during her desperate duck for cover, leaving her twisting mid fall and landing flat on her back. She only had a second to wince at the pain in her spine before Alistair’s much larger body crumpled on top of her, knocking the wind out of her. Fortunately, he had managed to land better than Ariana, his forearms bearing a decent amount of the impact. Unfortunately he hadn’t noticed her wheezing form beneath him.</p><p>“Uhh, Al…”</p><p>“Oh Maker! I’m so sorry, are you ok?” As Alistair flustered and attempted to get up the unmistakable sound of clanking armour drew near.</p><p>“Shh!” Ariana hissed, grabbing Alistair’s arms, signalling him to stop moving. He obliged, and there they remained, sore and uncomfortably close. Ariana was short of breath, Alistair could feel her laboured breathing against him. He was worried about how badly the fall, and his landing on her, may have hurt her. Or perhaps it was simply the fear of being discovered.</p><p>It made sense, Alistair could only imagine that she must have been through as a Circle mage. Most likely torn from her family at a young age and subjected to the constant judgement of the Chantry and the oppressive and ever present Templars. Despite being trained as one himself he had never particularly liked the order, or the majority of his comrades. There was so much hate, and fear towards magic, which created a pervasive hostility. While Alistair appreciated the dangers of magic, and harboured no sympathy for maleficarum, he was still endlessly fascinated by it.</p><p>The knights were passing the tent now, and they could hear the conversation clear as day. Ariana remained frozen in fear, knowing that all that separated her from her captors was a wall of fabric.</p><p>“How long are we expected to stay in this miserable town anyway? From what I heard, it was the brave actions of Loghain that saved his men, everyone else is surely dead by now. Are we really to expect that there even are any mages left to have turned apostate?”</p><p>“We’re not really here for that. Simply a favour to Ser Bryant, the Commander went through training with him and he requested that we stay to help maintain order with the bandits and such. I doubt we will stay here for much longer, though I know Cullen wishes we could.”</p><p>“Pfft, what on earth for?”</p><p>“Maker knows, but if I had to guess it’d be about that mage. I’ve heard rumours that he had a thing for her. Some even suspect something happened between them can you believe! I hear she was at Ostagar. I reckon he’s hoping to find her alive.”</p><p>“Ha, you’d be a fool to believe a rumour like that! There’ll be loads of that now after all the drama with that mage and Chantry sister.”</p><p>“True that. Did you hear the one about…” the Templars, engrossed in their gossip, barely even paused outside their hiding spot. They were in the clear.</p><p>Ariana let out a slow, controlled breath, her eyes gently closing in relief.</p><p>“Sooo….” Alistair awkwardly shuffled his weight as he spoke. “Do we stay here in this… predicament?”</p><p>“Yes, we should probably wait a moment, to make sure they’ve passed.”</p><p>Alistair let out an uncomfortable, slow sigh. “So. How was your day?”</p><p>Ariana couldn’t help but laugh. Alistair was absurd at times, but she found it comforting more than anything. She could feel her fear subside as her smile grew.</p><p>“Oh you know. Breakfast with the Witch of the Wilds, chased off some bandits, nearly got captured by Templars, twice.”</p><p>“So your average Tuesday right? All that’s left now is the ritual dismemberment.”</p><p>“Don’t get too excited. I hear Morrigan plans to have you on the chopping block!”</p><p>“Oh I’m sure she’d just love that!” Now Alistair smiled too, a warm, eager smile. It seemed that he too had temporarily forgotten his woes.</p><p>A moment passed with no sound but their fading laughter. “Ok.” Ariana let out with a sigh. “I would very much like to get up now, no offense.”</p><p>“Oh! Non taken! I’m so sorry, are you ok?” Alistair attempted to get up as much as he could, but the tent was so small all he could do was give her an inch of breathing room.</p><p>“I’m fine, it’s mostly my shoulder. Morrigan and her mother did an amazing job, but the muscles still twinge a little. Let’s just try and get back out there without drawing too much attention.”</p><p>Alistair managed to back his way out of the tent, allowing Ariana the space to clamber out with a little more grace. They navigated their way out of the makeshift camp, and opted to take a lengthier, but more secluded route back. As they passed through the unkempt gardens of houses being slowly abandoned by those that could travel they spotted one with a small collection of plants and vegetables, yet to be affected by the encroaching blight. They allowed themselves a few handfuls of potatoes, tomatoes and a sprig of herbs.</p><p>By the time they rejoined the others at the tavern night was beginning to draw in. It was time for them to move on. In the hours they had spent in Lothering they had managed to gather enough to keep them going for the journey to Redcliffe. Before departing they donned their armour, gave their thanks to Dane, and told some of the refugees the location of the abandoned vegetable garden.</p><p>As they stepped out into the night, Ariana took in a deep breath, enjoying the refreshing, cool air. Together they made their way out of the village, through the farmsteads, eventually coming back on to the Imperial Highway. Just as Ariana began to relax herself in preparation for a long walk before setting up camp, the sound of fighting met her ears. They hurried towards the conflict, which lay just around a pile of rubble. As they grew closer, Ariana felt every inch of her blood set ablaze, screaming at her to take flight. Darkspawn.</p><p>She and Alistair instantly dropped their packs and hurried around the corner, and the others began to follow suit. Ariana started to prepare herself for a spell, and Alistair had already drawn his blade. As the scene came into view, they brought their assault to a surprising halt.</p><p>Several darkspawn, their twisted, sickly flesh clad in menacing scraps of rough armour had blocked a large wagon on the road. The horses whinnied and writhed in fear, and Ariana spotted two dwarves pressing themselves against the wall, their pale skin reflecting the glow of the lanterns that now lay on the dusty stone floor. But in the middle of the scene, thrashing and biting and growling, was a huge dog. The dog was incredibly muscular, with short hair caked with dirt and blood - a mabari. The darkspawn crowded around the furious creature, trying to get around it and attack from out of sight, but the mabari was smarter than them. He knocked two of the attackers to the ground, his size and presumably large weight pushing them down easily as he charged through their legs, before jumping up at another, his teeth sinking into their arm.</p><p>Once Ariana and Alistair had taken a moment to overcome their surprise they set straight to work, Alistair sinking his sword into one of the fallen darkspawn while planting his foot on the chest of the other, Ariana focusing all of her energy and intent on one of the others who went completely still as her spell began to work. The darkspawn could not move, other than shudder in agony as every bone in its torso crushed inwards, piercing organs until Ariana could feel its resistance weaken. At that moment she released the spell and the darkspawn dropped, releasing its final breath as Ariana let out a sigh of relief. The mabari was still firmly attached to the other darkspawn’s arm, pulling and growling. The darkspawn screeched as flesh rend from flesh, only to be silenced by an arrow that sped silently through the night air. Ariana turned to see Leliana already slinging the bow back over her shoulder. <em>Damn.</em> Ariana thought. <em>This sister really has got some moves.</em></p><p>Ariana turned back round to be greeted by the giant dog, looking up at her incredulously. He was filthy, and looked just like any other mabari, but something about him seemed familiar. She crouched down, so her eyes were level with his, and the dog bowed his head slightly before offering her a friendly bark. Ariana had encountered this mabari back at Ostagar prior to the battle. He had been wounded and his master killed in previous skirmishes, and Ariana had offered her help so the kennel master could treat him. Alistair raised his eyebrows at the unusual sight as he yanked his sword from the final darkspawn’s now lifeless body.</p><p>“Oh thank you kind folk! You certainly dealt with those… <strong>those</strong> very efficiently!”</p><p>Ariana gave them a slow smile, exhausted from the effects of such a powerful spell as she stood up, gently stroking the mabari’s head as she straightened up. “It’s no problem at all. Are either of you hurt? Did any of their blood get near you?”</p><p>“Oh no, thanks to your valorous rescue we have narey a scratch on us!” Despite the gruesome scene surrounding them the dwarf’s voice was cheery, almost theatrical, and his broadly accented voice carried an overwhelming charisma.</p><p>“I’m Alistair, and this is Ariana.” Alistair stepped in now, allowing Ariana a chance to catch her breath. “You’re a merchant?” He asked, nodding towards the stationary wagon, well stocked with various goods.</p><p>“That I am! The name’s Bodahn Feddec, this here’s my boy, Sandal.” The younger dwarf gave a gentle wave at the mention of his name.</p><p>“Where are you headed?” Alistair asked, the aches of his injuries from the previous day starting to catch up with him now. “We’re making our way to Redcliffe, perhaps we could travel together for a time? We would happily trade our… protective services in exchange for space in your wagon for our supplies.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t say I had planned on going to Redcliffe, but I must say travelling with our own personal protection sounds like a mighty fine idea considering the current state of things! Sandal and I would be happy to come along with you for a time, friend.”</p><p>Alistair gave him a broad smile and together he, Bodahn and Sten began to load their packs onto the wagon. Ariana was still idly stroking the mabari’s head, who stared up at her contently, panting softly. As Morrigan passed the pair she couldn’t hold back a snide remark.</p><p>“Don’t tell me this mangy beast is going to be following us around now too?”</p><p>“He’s not mangy!” Alistair said, his voice oozing with adoration as he leant down to ruffle the war hound's ears. Ariana hadn’t even noticed Alistair come near, so lost in thought she had been, but she snapped back into focus now, chuckling at the friendly interaction. She noticed that Alistair had already picked up her pack from where she had tossed it to the ground, and was silently grateful that it was one less movement she had to make herself.</p><p>“Is that ok? If he comes with us I mean?”</p><p>“Of course!” Alistar smiled up at her, the happiest she had seen him since before the battle at Ostagar. “I don’t think it’s really up to me anyway.” He said as they made their way over to the now packed wagon, everyone ready to set off.</p><p>“You’re the higher ranking Warden, doesn’t that put you in charge?” Ariana asked, half joking, half serious.</p><p>“Uhh, I wasn’t talking about you.” Alistair said, his eyes gliding silently to the mabari, trotting proudly between them.</p><p>And with that Ariana burst out laughing, louder and harder than she had done in a very long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>